Afterthought
by Romantic Silence
Summary: Now, as he took the hand of his beloved wife and walked away from the platform that started it all, Harry came to realize what could never be. And as he gripped Ginny, his body screamed that it should be Hermione clutching him instead.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: This is a small one-shot I thought up while I was listening to some music. I was immediately inspired, so I figured why not write? If anyone is interested, the song was _Name_ by The Goo Goo Dolls. Don't ask me how the song related to the story, I just suddenly had the idea when I listened to it. Then again, I guess it didn't help that I was also watching a Harry and Hermione music video ha ha.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterthought<strong>

**by Romantic Silence**

As the Hogwarts Express departed, the remaining parents continued waving their hands until the train was no longer in sight. Harry sighed ruefully, the last of his lot finally left the nest and was off to have her own adventures at Hogwarts. Hopefully, James and Albus would keep Lily company even if she was an 'ickle firstie'. He imagined Albus taking this duty seriously, but there was no doubt that James would leave all the work to his younger brother and have fun with his friends instead.

He turned towards his wife who was deep in conversation with Ron over a recent article she wrote for the Daily Prophet about the Chudley Cannons. Harry rolled his eyes at the two siblings as their conversation escalated with Ginny smacking Ron upside the head for a comment that placed his foot in his mouth again. His gaze settled on his best friend, Hermione, who stood close to the edge of the platform with her arms crossed seemingly lost in thought. Smiling to himself, Harry settled next to her and waited Hermione to notice his presence.

Harry studied her closely and was simply in awe at how well she aged. Even now, nearing her fortieth birthday, she still retained some of the youthful beauty that blossomed late into her teens. Her hair, which was so much more bushier when they were younger, now fell evenly down to her shoulders in wavy strands. Even now, Harry would honestly admit that Hermione was capable of catching the attention of several of the young aurors under his watch.

Finally, Hermione's weight shifted and her eyes roamed about until it settled on him. A surprised expression appeared on her face but soon it gave way to a welcoming smile, "Oh! Harry! Didn't see you there." She sighed and turned back to the empty railway in front of her, "Can you believe it? Hugo is finally off to Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Lily begged James to go to Hogwarts with him the first time around." Harry reminisced, chuckling at the memory.

A companionable silence settled between them, as was it always has been whenever the two of them were alone. Ron or Ginny often questioned him why the two of them hardly talked to one another anymore; an activity that was so prevalent during their time in Hogwarts. The answer was simple: They just didn't need to. They just _knew_ how the other felt without words being needed. It was always this way ever since he walked off to face Voldemort and she offered to go with him.

And right now, Harry knew what was eating Hermione inside. He placed his hand around her comfortingly and asked, "How are the kids taking the divorce?"

Hermione heaved out a strained breath and relaxed in Harry's hold. She slipped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, "Hugo understands. He's always been a smart boy. Rose, however, has Ron's temper and is blaming me. I can't say it's easy, but it's better this way."

Harry nodded solemnly, "It's better than the two of you arguing all the time. It's not good for the kids. Have you and Ron came to an agreement on custody?"

"I know it may seem like we're separating them, but we agreed to have one with us. We asked the two of them three days ago and Hugo said it would be fine if he came to live with me. Rose wants to stay with Ron."

"It may not be the same, but at least they're together during school."

"Mhm. Hugo is such a dear, he wants to take on my maiden name after everything is settled." Hermione admitted laughing, but Harry was well aware that there was no humor involved.

Harry didn't comment and the two of them separated after Hermione regained her bearings. He knew the divorce was a long thing coming, and he couldn't help but feel that a part of it was his fault. Harry promised himself that he wouldn't play the mediator between the two of them once they were married as they had to work out things for themselves. But as years went by, things just simply escalated. It had gotten more complicated when the kids came, and for awhile, it seemed the two of them having children have mellowed them. Of course, after Rose went to Hogwarts, the arguing became even worse and eventually, the two of them had to admit to themselves that their marriage was a failure.

His marriage wasn't perfect either, but it was much more subtle than the blowing rows Hermione and Ron had. If he was honest with himself, Harry would admit that he was bored in his marriage. Ginny was a loving wife and mother, but sometimes, he felt like it wasn't enough. They maintained an active sex life and often went out on dates or vacations to keep the spark alive, but to him, it didn't help. He truly loved Ginny, but he often contemplated if he was _in_ love with her. While he would never divorce her for a petty reason such as a monotonous marriage, Harry no longer viewed Ginny as the girl that he thought he could spend the rest of his life with.

"Harry." Hermione whispered softly, her voice being carried off by the light breeze in the station. Harry faced her and emerald bet golden brown, "You ever wondered what it would have been like if kissed the night we danced?"

Startled, Harry could only stare dumbfounded at Hermione. A mirthless giggle erupted from Hermione's throat as she simply pecked him on the cheek, "Don't think too deeply about it. It's just a thought. I'll see you in the Burrow later tonight." With that, she turned to leave, moving to Ron and Ginny to make her good byes.

Meanwhile, Harry only gazed gently at Hermione's retreating form. Yes, he _had_ thought about it before. Often times, he would lay awake at night and wondered what the possibilities it could be. Would they have been married? Would he have been satisfied with his marriage while she remained in one? Their children would have been an amazing blend of their best and worst traits. Her brilliant mind and his amazing reflexes while having the most horrid of all hair and weakest of all eyesight. Nevertheless, he would always believe they were perfect.

He knew all this because even now, the love he had for Hermione was indescribable. There was no words that could express what their bond was. How can you even begin to define their relationship? It was her feelings to willingly go with him to face Voldemort that allowed his courage to flourish as it were to finally defeat the Dark Lord. Harry remembered the fierce glare he gave to Ron that day to take care of her when he was gone and that no matter what he did, it would be impossible for him to have something as sacred as what he and Hermione had.

Now, as he took the hand of his beloved wife and walked away from the platform that started it all, Harry came to realize what could never be. And as he gripped Ginny, his body screamed that it should be Hermione clutching him instead. But it was far too late; a relationship with Hermione was merely an afterthought.

.

.

.

A raven haired young girl found an empty compartment not far from where she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes lit up in wonder as she examined the small room as she had never seen one before. She took her luggage and strained to place it inside; she felt rightfully proud after she managed to successfully stored her belongings by herself. The girl placed the cage of her beautiful, white owl by her seat and began feeding him with the treats she bought at Diagon Alley.

"There you go boy! Can you believe it? We're finally going to Hogwarts!" The girl expressed gleefully. The owl merely stared at her and hooted bemusedly, "I'm sure you will meet some very nice girl owls there too Edwin."

Outside, the train began to move and slowly, the girl could see the rolling countryside pass by. Her excitement barely contained, she pushed her face up against the window to watch the scenery. Unfortunately, her round glasses slipped off and fell to the floor, cracking one of the lens. She gasped and picked it up, frowning at the damage she had inadvertently done.

She placed her broken glasses on her lap and pulled out her wand. As she tried to remember what spell her great grandfather James told her to use, the door to her compartment opened. Immediately, she stopped and placed her cracked glasses on to get a glimpse as to who entered. In front of her was a young boy that looked close to her age. Amusingly, he had bushy, brown hair that hovered dangerously close over his eyes.

"Hello! Have you seen a toa-OH! Were you doing magic? May I watch?" The boy cried out excitedly.

The girl found that her wand was out and looked like she was about to attempt to do a spell. She was about to reply when the boy just simply seated on the bench opposite of her and watched her in anticipation. She gulped and nodded, placing her glasses back down on her lap. Then, she raised her wand and began swishing it back and forth as she cried out,

"_Pranksters, marauders,_

_how they dared,_

_make my glasses_

_be repaired!_"

But nothing happened. The girl then groaned as her face reddened with embarrassment, "My great granddad pranked me again." She should have known better than to trust her great grandfather James. He had been a notorious prankster in his youth as was his grandfather, so she should have known that it was suspicious that the 'spell' he taught her had 'pranksters' and 'marauders' in the incantation.

The boy frowned and commented, "I don't think that worked." Suddenly, he pulled out his own wand and smiled at the girl, "Actually, I know a few spells. I've been reading a lot about magic ever since I was told I would be coming here! Here, let me try!"

The girl placed her glasses back on and opened her mouth to protest, but as the boy shouted 'Reparo', she felt the cracks of the lens slowly receding until there was none left. She gazed in awe at the boy in front of her and made her astonishment vocal, "That was brilliant!"

His cheeks flushed at the compliment, smiling shyly. Suddenly, he extended his arm forward to reach out a hand to shake, "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm Harold Granger!"

The girl looked down at the hand and eagerly took it, "I'm Hermione Potter! Do you want to be friends?"

"Would I!"

The two children sported huge grins at each other, each one proud that they made their first friend at Hogwarts.


End file.
